Rules of the Wiki
= Rules of the War Dragons Wikia = Introduction These are the rules laid down to reasonably protect our wiki. They may be changed through votes to ensure that they are fair, but may only be edited by admins to make sure nobody makes negative changes to them that are not beneficial. Articles No Vandalism to the Main Page This includes spam, advertisements, and removing important messages. The main page is not a giant ad. What is acceptable: * Coding to make it look more professional * Adding interesting or helpful features * Fixing errors No Vandalism to Pages/Categories Please do not vandalize or write unnecessary text on pages and categories. It is not helpful and it counteracts hard work that other users have put time and effort into. No Badge Farming* This website is NOT supposed to be accolade heaven; this is a website made to benefit learning about War Dragons. *Badge farming is the unnecessary and deliberate editing of a page (sometimes leading to spam) to achieve badges and rank up. No Counterproductive Pages or Categories Please, do not add any unnecessary pages to this wiki. Adding information about Skyrim, for example, is unrelated to War Dragons and will not supply useful or organized information to viewers who come here for help. Other unnecessary pages include those with the intent of talking (which belong in the forums). Do not add categories for your personal use or for your opinions. Also, do not add a category if only one page could ever possibly fit the criteria. If there is a nonexistent category for something important but there aren't any other pages that fit the category, it is acceptable to create a new one. Use common sense. Keep It Factual This website is intended to be informational. Please avoid using first person or communicating through "advice" unless it is approved by a moderator or if you are in the forums. Chat + Forum No Flamewars Flamewars are often time-consuming -- and a waste of time. Please be respectful to one another and don't fight over everything, especially if it's not worth fighting over. No Cursing Some users are still rather young yet. Please keep it clean (PG). Please Keep your Personal Information We might not know you, but we still care about your safety. Please keep your personal information to yourself, such as your age, name, and password. Stay on Topic This is just a suggestion, but it's a good one. If you're having a conversation, for example, about which dragon is the best, and the topic changes to an entirely different fandom, people will get left behind or confused. Promotions Asking for Ranks The wiki is not all about being the best, and getting a rank does not make you the best. We're not saying you can't ask, but ranks are earned through hard work and dedication, and impatience will not help your cause. Qualifications for Ranks Being an admin or a bureaucrat is super cool, but if you're new, you haven't been around long, have been inactive, or you haven't made any significant contributions, we probably won't give one to you. Requirements for Rank Achievement Bureaucrat * Must be friendly * Must be good with coding * Must be well-learned in the field of War Dragons * Must be a good speaker and have good spelling so others can easily apprehend speech * Must be selfless * Must be trustworthy * Must be a people person * Must be helpful Admin * Must be friendly * Must be good with coding * Must be well-learned in the field of War Dragons * Must be a good speaker and have good spelling so others can easily apprehend speech * Must be selfless * Must be trustworthy * Must have a good taste in web design and media Chat Mod * Must be friendly * Must be a good speaker and have good spelling so others can easily apprehend speech * Must have good attitude * Must be good at arguing Rollback * Dedicated worker 'How to Get a Rank' To get a rank, you must be a dedicated member who corresponds with the requirements for the particular rank you are shooting for. Abuse of this privilege will lead to a ban. You must also be backed by a wiki majority. Alignment of the Wiki No Exclusion/Be Supportive No singular person is not allowed to have a say in what goes on. Remember, this wiki is tended to with care and respect for the other users. We are a community, and a community must support itself.